DESCRIPTION: The objectives of the Mouse Behavior and Synaptic Plasticity Core are to establish, originally through interactions with Dr. Crnic at the University of Colorado MRRC and now by the newly recruited by Dr. Paylor, a facility that will provide Baylor MRRC PIs with access to behavioral assays in order to assess mutant mice in studies of MRDD, and to provide the ability to determine whether mutant mice exhibit derangements in hippocampal synaptic transmission and synaptic plasticity. Seventeen investigators (21 total projects) will access this core.